


The One Where Klaus Discovers His Powers (And Learns How To Use Them)

by TwentyOneJedi011



Series: The Umbrella Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Has Problems, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneJedi011/pseuds/TwentyOneJedi011
Summary: Ever since Klaus has gotten sober, his powers have been all over the place.Or,Klaus discovers his new powers; His siblings try to understand, but there isn’t anything online for what to do when your brother starts levitating.Or,Everyone is confused and Klaus needs a hug.





	1. Levitation

**Author's Note:**

> I know, there’s like a billion of these types of stories but I wanted to try and write my own. Hope y’all enjoy this story. More chapters coming very soon.

Ever since Klaus has gotten sober, his powers have been all over the place.

It started off harmless.

Diego and Luther were fighting and no one was making any move to stop them, although everyone was growing annoyed by their brothers childish bickering. 

Klaus especially wanted them to stop. The ghosts were loud already, and the fighting wasn’t helping. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to puke. Ben looked at him with a sad expression painted across his face. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, just dandy." Klaus said sarcastically. "I am exhausted, though, so if you lovelies wouldn’t mind I think I’m going to go lay day."

"What?!" Luther cried. "You can’t leave during a meeting—!"

"But this isn’t a meeting, brother dear!" Klaus said. "This is an argument between you and Diego that the rest of us have nothing to do with. Please, I beg of you, let us go and when your problems are sorted out, we’ll come back."

"You just want to leave so you can go get high somewhere," Luther accused. Klaus stood up as this, finally having enough of his brothers abuse.

"I’m six months sober!" He cried out. "I don’t have to put up with you guys. I’m my own person! And so is Ben, c’mon, Ben."

"Not like I have a choice," Ben muttered under his breath. But really, he was glad to leave; Diego and Luther’s fighting didn’t annoy him any less even though he was dead, if anything, it just made it worse.

"Well," Luther called out. He was determined to have the last word in this argument. "If you end up dead in an alleyway somewhere, know it all could’ve been prevented had you stayed with us."

In return, Klaus flipped him off with the hand that had Goodbye tattooed on it.

-

Klaus woke up from his nap to find a very scared Ben staring up at him. "Heh, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost." Klaus said, then cackled. "The ghost is afraid of ghosts! Ha! Could you imagine that?"

"Klaus,"

"Yes brother dear?"

"You’re floating!"

Klaus looked down, "Huh," he said calmly. "Well, would you look at that. I am."

"Klaus!"

"I know, I know." Klaus said. He looked down again, terror crossed over his features. "Wow, I’m really high, aren’t I?"

Ben smirked at that. 

"Ben! Take this seriously," Klaus said. "I can’t get down."

"What?"

"I— I’m stuck." Klaus said. "Can you go get Luther— actually, scratch that, get Diego- no, no get Vanya. I like Vanya; She’s my favorite."

"Hey," Ben said, offended. "And I can’t get you help because I’m dead."

"Forgot about that," Klaus said with a nervous laugh. 

And then, he screamed.

Five blinked in the room suddenly and Klaus could hear the sound of his other siblings running up the stairs. "What is all that noise— Klaus?!"

"Hey, fam." Klaus greeted awkwardly, just as the others rushed. "Uh... I’m high."

"I knew it!"

"No— Luther," Klaus said. "I’m not high, I mean, I am high but not that type of high; I’m floating."

"How?" Vanya asked.

"I don’t know?" 

"Can you get down?"

"Um," Klaus said, moved his arms and floated up higher. "No. I’m stuck."

"Is it your powers?" Diego asked.

"I can only see and talk to ghosts," Klaus said. "Ben, darling, are you making me float?"

"No." 

"Yeah, then, no." Klaus said. "Not my powers."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"No." Klaus shook his head. "No. I am not. Can someone help me?"

"How?" Five asked. "I have no idea how to help you; I have no idea what’s going on."

"Well, neither do I!" Klaus shouted. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. Can you call for Pogo? Or Mom?"

"What help would they be?" Luther asked.

"I don’t know?" Klaus said. "Maybe mom poisoned me and this is a side effect of the poison and Pogo has the antidote somewhere."

"What!" Diego exclaimed.

"Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask." Five said. "I’ll go find them."

"Mom did not poison you!" Diego cried as Five blinked away. 

"If Mom did poison you, then why would Pogo have the antidote?" Ben asked.

"I don’t know, Ben." Klaus said. "I’m desperate."

Just as he was finishing his sentence, Five blinked in with Mom and Pogo.

"Oh dear," Grace said, noticing her floating son.

"So, did you poison me or not?" Klaus asked.

"Why would I have ever poisoned you?" Grace asked with a smile. 

"You didn’t poison me?" Klaus asked, confused.

Grace laughed, "Of course not, silly." 

"See," Diego said. "I told you she didn’t poison you."

"Does that mean... it’s a new power?" Vanya asked. 

"Yes, it seems so." Pogo replied.

"That’s so cool!" Klaus said. "But how do I get down?"

"I’m afraid I do not know."

"What?!"

"So Klaus is stuck up there. Forever." Diego said. "Huh."

"No," Allison said. "Klaus is not stuck up there forever. We’re going to find a way to get him down. Right?"

"I don’t even know where to begin with that," Five said. "Sorry, Klaus."

"You’re giving up on me that easy?" Klaus asked. "Seriously?"

"I have an idea," Ben said. "Think about where you want to go and maybe you’ll go."

"Yeah," Klaus nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

Suddenly, without a warning whatsoever, Klaus fell.

Right onto his bed.

"Ah ha!" Klaus laughed, sitting up. "I did it!"

Everyone stared at their brother in bewilderment.

"You know what this means, Diego?" Klaus asked. "My powers are officially cooler than yours."

The shock passed, and Diego spoke. "Go to hell,"

"I would but the devil doesn’t want me." Klaus said, then gasped. "I don’t have to walk ever again! I can just float! This is awesome!"

"That isn’t healthy." Five said. "You have to do some walking—"

"Yeah, yeah, you’re right." Klaus said. "Say, Five? When was the last time you walked anywhere without teleporting?"

"I have you know I did a great deal of walking during the apocalypse."

Klaus ignored him. "Hah, I guess I won’t be keeping watch during missions anymore, right Luther?" He asked.

"Well," Luther said. "You aren’t trained and combat and the power of levitation isn’t really all that useful. So, I don’t think you’ll be fighting anytime soon."

"That’s not fair—" 

"Hey!" Allison said. "We should celebrate. Anyone in the mood for donuts?"

"I’m always in the mood for donuts." Ben said. 

"Donuts sound great, Allison." Klaus replied, then yelled. "Shotgun!"

"Hey!" 

"I’m driving!" Five said.

"It’s my car!" Diego replied. "You know what? Fine. Just as long as Vanya and Luther don’t get behind the wheel, then fine."

"I’ve gotten better-"

"—Now that isn’t fair-"

"Okay!" Klaus shouted. "Five’s driving, I’m riding shotgun. Now, let’s go!"

Klaus began levitating down the stairs and Five blinked away. Everyone rolled their eyes, but laughed anyway. 

Five was the first to get in the car and Klaus was the last, not used to his new ability. But he didn’t mind. He was just glad that he had a power— other than the whole, you know, seeing the dead thing. 

No longer would he be useless to his siblings, to his team. 

And that thought alone brought a smile to his face.


	2. Telekinesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telekinesis is... to say the least, weird.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Strange things occur when Klaus is around lately. After a major freakout from Vanya, a very confused Ben, and a talk with Five, Klaus begins to wonder if he has a new power.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Telekinesis is a lot harder to write than levitation is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So sorry it took me so long to write this. I’m not 100% happy with the way this turned out but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I originally intended for this to be extremely angsty with lots of action but for some reason I couldn’t write that, so enjoy the fluff and humor for now. (I hope to have at least one angsty chapter in this series.) 
> 
> Also, I see Endgame Tuesday and I am FREAKING OUT! So if any of y’all want to rant about it with me my Instagram is TwentyOneJedi011. I might make a group chat just for screaming about that movie, we’ll see.

Telekinesis is... to say the least, weird.

Five is sitting at the bar, drinking with Dolores, on a quiet April day. It’s raining. Not hard. It’s relaxing. No lights were on, leaving the hidden sun to shine into the mansion. 

Klaus dances in, because that’s just who he is. He does a little twirl and levitates up off the floor. Five rolls his eyes, but there’s a smirk present on his face. "I’d ask if you wanted a drink, but you’re sober."

"I wouldn’t take it if you offered," Klaus replied, taking the seat next to Dolores. "Ah, who am I kidding? I would."

Before Five has a chance to speak, Klaus hisses at the air and flips it off. 

"Ben?" Five guesses, because who else would it be? 

"Yeah," Klaus says. "He’s being especially annoying today." A sigh. "Anyway, what are you up to today, little guy?"

Five glared at him. "Nothing much," he said simply. "Just enjoying the not-apocalypse."

"I hear ya," Klaus mumbled, and stole the cherry from Dolores’ drink. "What? Ben, I’m not drinking. I’m eating a cherry!"

He sighed, muttering a few things under his breath before putting the cherry back on the drink. "Fine. You win. Go to hell." He said then stood up. "I need a smoke."

"As long as it’s just cigarettes," Five said. "Then fine. Go right ahead."

Klaus did a little wave and levitated off.

And with him, Dolores began to follow.

Five’s eyes widened. "What the hell?"

-

Something was going on with Klaus.

Five knew this and, until recently, so does Ben. He’d missed seeing Dolores float, though, but he did see the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen open on their own when Klaus walked into the kitchen after having a rather terrible nightmare.

"Klaus," Ben had told him, but Klaus was in his own little world, the place he’d go when he had a flashback. "Klaus. Look at the cabinets and drawers."

Klaus was muttering to himself, something about Vietnam or the mausoleum or both. Ben didn’t know. Klaus seemed to have a lot of trauma these days, it was hard to keep up with.

"Klaus!" Ben shouted. Finally Klaus snapped out of it.

"What?" Klaus asked. 

Ben waved towards the cabinets and drawers. 

"Oh," Klaus said. "Huh. Strange."

"That’s all you have to say?" Ben asked. "I think you did that."

"Don’t be silly, Benji." Klaus smiled. "It was like that before we came in here!"

Klaus skipped out of the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused ghost.

-

Vanya’s day started off surprisingly normal.

After the Harold/Leonard fiasco and the not-apocalypse, Vanya found herself slowly moving back into the mansion. Klaus had torn down the wall that once belonged to her old room, so she was forced to move into another, bigger room, which she decorated to fit her personality. It was a lot better than living in her apartment, strangely enough, probably because she no longer payed rent and had the company of all her siblings. 

She was playing her violin when Klaus decided to show up.

"Uh, hey," Klaus greeted awkwardly. "Mind if Ben and I listen? The ghosts are..."

"Loud?" Vanya asked, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. Klaus nodded. "Sorry. Uh. Yeah, you can." A nervous laugh. "You know, last time you guys sat in my room to listen to me play was when we were sixteen, you guys had a mission the very next day, and Ben was afraid that he’d have to unleash the monsters."

Klaus nodded. "I remember." He made a face. "Actually, I don’t. Ben does, though, but I was both high and drunk that year... all the days are a blur." A pause. "All days except for... well, the day after that one, actually."

Vanya nodded sadly, knowing what he meant. "Anyway. I really need to practice, so if you’re going to listen, then make yourself comfortable."

Both made themselves comfortable; Klaus on the bed holding one of Vanya’s favorite stuffed animals while Ben sat on the floor with a blanket, both listening as Vanya played a beautiful melody. 

She didn’t get to finish the song.

Because suddenly all the little things that decorated her room floated up in the air. Any stuffed animals she had, any pictures on the walls, anything in the room suddenly floated. Vanya was freaking out. 

"Vanya," Klaus said. Anything levitating was now back in its place. "Calm down, okay? That was me. I think. Ben?"

"That was you?" Vanya asked. 

"Yeah, it was." Ben said.

"It was," Klaus nodded. "Uh, it’s hard to explain but, I think I may have a new power?"

"You do." Five said. When had he appeared in the room? "Telekinesis, I think."

"How do you know?" Klaus asked. "Also- how long have you been in here?"

"I heard Vanya freaking out, thought I’d check on her." Five said. "Back to the powers. Strange things have been happening around you lately. I first started noticing this that day you talked to me at the bar. When you left Dolores started floating after you."

"Oh," Klaus said. "I didn’t see that."

"It happened." Five replied. "I started following you after that. You know that glass on your nightstand that shattered? You did that. You had a nightmare one night and the cup just shattered without reason."

"You’ve been—"

"Yes. I’ve been following you. Get over it." Five snapped. "You opened the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen that night, too."

"I told you so." Ben said. Klaus flipped him off.

"I wasn’t in here when whatever happened happened." Five said. "I’ll go over the tapes later, but I know you are responsible for it. Vanya has been in control of her powers for awhile now and hasn’t messed up in a long time."

"So," Klaus said. "I have levitation, ability to conjure and commune with the dead, and telekinesis. Oh- I think I may be immortal also but we’ll get to that on a later chapter."

"What?"

"You think you’re immortal?"

"Why?"

"That’s not important right now," Klaus said. "What’s important is, I have telekinesis. Which is awesome and scary and terrifying and holy crap so similar to Vanya’s and what if I end the world—"

"Klaus, if it makes you feel better," Five said. "I’ll kill you before I let that happen."

-

They started training in secret. It was a secret, because Klaus was afraid he’d be locked up by Luther as part of his training and Diego and Allison probably would ask way too many questions that Klaus couldn’t answer.

It was okay, but Klaus’ powers were different from Vanya’s and neither Ben or Five had anything close to telekinesis, so training was... to say the least, tricky.

Klaus was focusing all his attention on a glass cup, to make it levitate or shatter, he didn’t know just as long as it did something. "Wow. This is ridiculous."

"Focus, Klaus," Five said. "If you don’t want the world to end then you need to train."

"Can you stop... bringing that up?" Vanya asked.

"The end of the world... 7.5 billion dead people... that’s a lot of ghosts." Klaus said. "And I might be immortal so I can’t die... I need to train. I don’t want to be Vanya."

"Guys,"

"Sorry, Van." Klaus said. "You’re a great person and I’d choose your life over mine any day. You think talking to ghosts is fun? Haha. It’s not."

"I take offense to that."

"Shut it, Ben."

"Klaus." Five snapped. "Focus on the cup."

"Yeah, okay, fine." Klaus rolled his eyes, and looked back at the cup. It took ten minutes of complete silence and concentration but finally, the cup levitated a few inches off the table and shattered. Everyone jumped back in surprise and Klaus practically fell over trying to avoid the glass shards.

"Crikey!" Klaus exclaimed. "I did that."

"You did," Five said. "And you’re nose is bleeding."

"Oh," Klaus dabbed at his nose. "Indeed it is."

Five teleported out of the room and returned ten seconds later with a box of tissues. "Here." He handed them to Klaus. "You look like you’re about to pass out."

Klaus blinked. "Yeah."

"Want me to teleport you to your room?"

"Yeah." Klaus said as Five helped him stand up. "Vanya, dear, I’ll see you at dinner."

"Okay, Klaus." Vanya said. "Have a good nap."

"I’ll try."

-

A week after the glass shattered, the rest of the siblings found out about Klaus’ power.

And they find out in a really normal way.

Klaus flops down on the couch, sees the last cookie on the plate that Luther is eyeing, and with his new powers makes the cookie fly into his hands and bites into it, ignoring the stares from his oblivious siblings. He looks at Five who smirks at him.

This was the best way to tell them about his new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What should the next chapter be about? I was thinking immorality but I kind of want to save that for the final chapter. I don’t really know all of Klaus’ comic book powers (I haven’t read the comics yet. I hope to soon though!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, we’re getting a season 2! Yay!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who helped me. I wish I could’ve used all your guys’s amazing ideas but I had trouble fitting all of them into one chapter.


	3. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Klaus dies at the hands of Cha Cha, the medium uncovers the truth about Ben’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to feel about this chapter. I know it’s building up to my third story though so it is very important.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Klaus was not expecting for his day to go like this.

Of course he just has to die at the hands of his former kidnapper.

"You know, pointing this gun at my head isn’t going to make your problems go away." Klaus said calmly, though he’s most definitely panicking inside. "You have a lot of problems... I can see that... but killing me isn’t going to help. Ask Five, he’s killed trillions and his life sucks."

"Klaus, shut up." Five said, pointing the gun at Cha Cha. 

"Five, don’t get offended." said Klaus. "I’m the one about to die. I can say whatever I want."

That’s when things went from terrible to just plain awful. It happens quick, Cha Cha shouts something at Klaus, Klaus says something probably inappropriate, and then the gun goes off.

Klaus is on the ground.

It happens so fast, so unexpectedly, Five barely realizes that he’d pulled his own trigger and shot Cha Cha. Vanya and Diego waste no time rushing to their fallen brother to make sure he’s okay.

Spoiler alert: he’s not.

Because he’s dead.

-

He’d led a terrible life, of course his death was also terrible.

Klaus doesn’t register the gun going off nor the bullet in his skull. He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes, but he wakes up, so he must have fallen asleep at some point. Right? Right!?

Wrong.

Klaus realizes that he isn’t asleep, but instead, he’s dead. Terrifying, sure. But he can’t stop the glimmer of hope that reaches him when he thinks he’s going to see the love of his life, Dave.

And then that little psycho on the bike shows up.

Klaus swears.

"You know, that’s a sin." 

"Yeah? And you’re crazy." the medium dusts his shirt off after he’s on his feet. "Are you just going to sit here and judge me or can I go find Dave?"

The creator sighs like an annoyed parent. "You shouldn’t be here." 

"I was shot in the head," Klaus said. "Where do you expect me to go?"

"Earth, obviously."

"But why?" Klaus asked. "There isn’t anything there for me. My siblings won’t miss me if I’m gone. Here I’d be with Dave and maybe Ben, if he decides to move on. I want to stay."

The creator looks confused. "Ben?"

"Wow, you sure do know very little about the things you apparently created." Klaus said. "Ben is my brother. Y’know, he has monsters that come out of his stomach? I know you create a lot of people but I think he’d be pretty hard to forget. No offense."

"I know who he is." she said with a sigh. "I’m just confused by what you meant."

Never in a million years would Klaus ever be prepared for the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Ben Hargreeves isn’t dead."

-

Klaus had hoped that his time in the afterlife would be less dramatic.

He’d reunite with Dave and they’d go for a walk on the beach and they’d knit sweaters by the fireplace. They’d go outside to look at the stars but end up looking at each other instead. It was beautiful.

It didn’t happen.

Because apparently, his dead brother was alive. Apparently he’d never even died. Who knew! That girl on the bike did, but Klaus didn’t, that’s for sure.

He doesn’t even have time to think about Dave before he’s thrown back into the land of living only to find all six of his siblings, one he’d believed to be dead for the last thirteen years, staring at him like they’ve seen a ghost.

"Klaus?" sniffled Vanya. 

Klaus slowly sits up, rubbing his head to feel a sticky liquid in his hair. He groans. "That’s going to be hard to get out."

"You were dead." Luther stated.

"Yeah," the medium sighs. "No kidding."

"How are you alive?" Diego asked, eyes wide. 

"Mm, well." Klaus takes his brother’s hand to pull himself up. "God doesn’t seem to like me too much, wanna know why?" He laughs humorlessly. "Well. Apparently I’m immortal! Can you believe that? I sure can’t."

Everyone just stares at him.

"Out of all of us, I hate life the most, and yet it’s impossible for me to die."

Allison speaks, "Klaus-"

"Oh!" he exclaims. "Wanna know something wonderful?!"

"Klaus, you’re kind of scaring me." Ben said. "What’s wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Klaus said. "It’s just I found out you’re alive and you’ve been trapped somewhere alone for over a decade. Nothing too big."

Everyone blinks, and then.

"What the hell?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hope so! (But it’s fine if you didn’t) 
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next fanfic, and sorry I cut this story short, I’ve been dealing with extreme anxiety which caused my writer’s block to return, and I got a new idea for a story but wanted to finish this one before I started it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s terrible, I’m sorry. Tell me if there’s any spelling errors and I’ll fix them. Thanks for reading, y’all! (Also, I’m not very happy with the ending. Not this that’s important, I just wanted everyone to know.)


End file.
